Power Rangers vs Jerry Springer
by MrQuinn
Summary: A collection of short fics where the power rangers appear on the Jerry Springer show. Rated M for language, mild violence, sexual contents and situations... and possible nudity.
1. Time Force

**Disclaimer: **_Danger Will Robinson! Danger! This fic, although intended to be funny, does contain sexual suggestions, border line slash situation, sexual situations, lesbians, and jokes that could be considered racist. Viewer discretion is advised. Power Rangers Time Force and all related characters belong to Saban/Disney. I do not plan to many any money for this, but if you like so much that you feel the need to send me money, that's cool too! _

**

* * *

Jerry Springer vs. Power Rangers Time Force

* * *

**

Wesley Collins had seen shows like this one before; he knew they always turned out badly. _'Sure, they tell you you're coming on to be reunited with an old friend, then you find out they're screwing your best friend behind your back or something,' _he thought to himself.

Still, curiosity compelled him to come…

He'd received a message from the future, asking him to appear on the show. Since he hadn't seen Jen in a few years, he figured that this was the perfect time to tell her exactly how he felt about her. _'Yep. Instead of pulling her to the side and telling her how I feel, I thought it was best to come on national television and confess my feelings to the entire world,'_ he thought to himself.

A few moments later, a woman walked into the room wearing a headset and carrying a clip board. "Mr. Collins, we're ready for you out here," she said.

Wes stood up slowly, brushing himself off slightly, then glanced over at the mirror, making sure he looked okay. After all, it would be the first time he'd seen Jen in years, and he wanted to look his best for her. Finally, he stood deep breath, then followed the woman with the clipboard.

She led him out onto a set, where Jerry was waiting for him. "Ladies and gentle, welcome Wesley Collins to the show," he announced. The studio audience cheered for him, and Wes waved politely before sitting down in the first seat he came to. "Do you have any idea why you're here?"

"No, um," he admitted.

"My producers tell me that three years ago, you were part of a ranger team that was from the future, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I was the red ranger," he said proudly.

"While the rangers were here from the future, you fell in love with one of them," he brought up.

"Yes, I did. Her name was Jen," Wes said.

"Well, Jen is here. Lets bring her out," Jerry announced.

The audience cheered again as Jen walked out onto the set in her Time Force uniform. Behind her was Alex, who seemed a little more nervous than she did. The two of them sat across next to Wes.

"Who is this?" Jerry asked.

"I'm Alex," he said calmly.

"But… the two of you look just alike. Are you brothers?" he asked.

"Actually no. According to the history banks, Wes is my great great great great great grandfather," Alex cleared up.

"I see. So Jen, is there something you wanted to tell Wes here?" Jerry asked.

"No, I didn't ask him here," she said.

"You didn't?"

"No. I just got a message saying I should be here," she told him.

Wes turned to her. "So if you didn't ask me to come here, who did?" Wes asked.

"I did," Alex stood up. "There's something I need to tell you, something I think I should have told you a long time ago," he cleared his throat. "I know that I was always jealous of the fact that you and Jen were spending so much time together, and I admit that I purposely forced Jen to come back to the future to get her away from you. I couldn't stand the thought of you with her, the idea of you kissing her, wanting to be with her. It made me sick to my stomach," he snapped.

Wes stood up. "I'm sorry Alex, but I love Jen. I'm sorry things didn't work for the two of you, but…" he was cut short.

"No, you don't understand. I didn't want you to be with Jen because," he walked over to him. "_I_ wanted to be with you," he confessed, wrapping his arms around him.

Wes quickly pushed him away as the crowd hissed in disgust. "You _what_?" he snapped.

"I love you Wes, I've always loved you. At first, I thought you were screwing Eric, but when I found out he was screwing your dad, I realized it wasn't gay, he was just had a thing for old people. Once I realized the two of you weren't together, I knew I had to have you!" he told him.

"Eric and my dad?" he mumbled.

"Come up, why else do you think he got a promotion so quickly?"

"Alex, leaving the fact that I'm not gay out of this, we're related," Wes reminded him.

"I know its wrong, I know a relationship between us could never work, but there's nothing stopping us from making passionate love to…" finally, Wes had heard enough. He cocked back, hitting Alex in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Security quickly rushed out, restraining Wes as Alex got back to his feet.

"Don't deny it Wes, I know you love me. I know you _want_ me," Alex screamed, struggling to get to Wes again.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. I intercepted all those messages you were sending to the future, and I know they weren't for Jen because they all said 'I hope Jen never finds out'. I know they were for me Wes, and now, we can be together," he brought up.

Jen turned to Wes. "Is that true?"

Wes put his head down in shame. "Yes, it is true, but it's not what you think. I wasn't sending them to Alex. Those letters were for Katie," he confessed.

"What? Katie?" Alex and Jen asked in unison.

"I couldn't help it. Maybe it was the way she had big tits until she morphed, or maybe it was because she had a bigger ass than yours…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear this," Jen snapped.

"I'm sorry Jen."

"But you told me you loved me," she said.

"I do love you Jen, but we can never be together. That's why Katie and I started to have sex with one another. I'm telling it, the rumors are true: once you go black, you never go back!" Wes proclaimed.

"Amen to that," Alex mumbled.

Jen turned to him. "What? You had sex with Katie too?" she asked.

"No, she just gave me…" he was cut short.

"I don't want to hear this."

"But its true, and it was soooo much better than yours," he told her.

"But you said you liked it," Jen whined.

"You just don't understand Jen. It's the way she made her booty jiggle in a thong, the way she…" this time, Jerry interrupted him.

"We've all heard so much about Katie, lets bring her out," he said.

The audience hissed and booed as Katie walked out onto the set. Before she could take a seat, Jen launched herself at her, and the two of them began to have it out. Security rushed out onto the set, but Jerry motioned for them to stop.

They all watched as Jen and Katie rolled around on the floor, ripping clothes off or one another. Jen got a handful of Katie's shirt, ripping it off, revealing her bra. Before she could follow up, Katie snatched Jen's pants off, throwing them into the crowd.

Jen rolled Katie over, pinning her down on her back, then leaned in closer to handcuff her, but instead, Katie leaned up, kissing her. The fight quickly took a bizarre turn as the two of them began to wrap their arms around one another, kissing passionately. Soon, Katie's pants were off, and the two of them were rolling around in their underwear.

It was at that point that Jerry broke it up. "Ladies, this is _still_ national television," he reminded them.

Reluctantly, the two of them took their seats, but neglected to put their clothes on. "You know what Wes, you were right: once you go black, you _never_ want to go back," Jen moaned with pleasure.

"Oh this is just _too_ much," Wes sighed.

"What can I say? My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" Katie bragged.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, but its better than yours," she said.

"Damn right, its better than yours," Wes and Alex said in unison.

"I could teach you, but I'd have to charge!"

"Wait a second, let me see if I've got this straight. All three of you are from the future. Alex, you're in love with Wes. Wes, you're in love with Jen, but you've been having sex with Katie. Katie, you've been having sex with both Wes and Alex, but now, you want to have sex with Jen?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, and I'm pregnant," Katie announced.

"And who is the father?"

"You said I was the father," Alex said.

"No, she said _I_ was the father," Wes added.

"Oh come on, like it would actually make a difference. Hell, the two of you look just alike. But, there is a chance that its Trip's baby," she said.

"Trip?" the three of them asked in unison.

"I know he doesn't look like much, but he's got the biggest d…" she was cut short.

"I don't think I wanna know," Jen groaned.

"I think I _do_ wanna know," Alex said, licking his lips.

"Alright. When we come back, we'll talk to Eric Myers, former Silver Guardian who lives a double life as a stripper/internet predator. Plus, the bird confesses to sex crimes Eric committed against it," Jerry announced.


	2. Ninja Storm

**Disclaimer: **_Danger Will Robinson! Danger! This fic, although intended to be funny, does contain sexual suggestions, border line slash situation, sexual situations, lesbians, and jokes that could be considered racist. Viewer discretion is advised. Power Rangers Ninja Storm and all related characters belong to Saban/Disney. I do not plan to many any money for this, but if you like so much that you feel the need to send me money, that's cool too! _

**

* * *

**

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm vs. Jerry Springer**

**

* * *

**

The second she got a call saying that Blake wanted to see her again, she dropped everything she was doing and made her way to Los Angeles. Though she'd never heard anything about the show she'd asked him to come to, it didn't matter, she would have traveled half way across the world to see him again.

There was something about the way they parted ways that didn't seem right to her, it felt… unfinished. '_He didn't even kiss me goodbye,'_ she thought to herself. She knew that this was her chance to finally get closure on the issue, even if it didn't turn out the way she wanted it to.

Just then, a woman walked into the room with a clipboard in hand and wearing a headset. "Ms. Hansen, we're ready for you out there," she said.

Tori stood up, brushing the wrinkles out her dress, then followed the woman out the room. They headed down a hall, then out onto a set. The audience applauded her as she stepped out.

"Tori, thank you for joining us," the host said, walking over to her and extended his hand to her.

"No problem,"

"Do you know why you're here today?" he asked her.

"All I know is that Blake wanted me to be here so he could tell me something," she said she shook his hand, then sat down at the first chair she came to.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Lets bring'em out," he said.

Blake walked cautiously onto the stage, unsure of what to expect. Tori stood up, ready to give him a hug, but was surprised when he only extended his hand to her. She quickly obliged him, and each of them had a seat.

"Welcome to the show Blake," he said.

"Thanks Jerry,"

"So, you and Tori use to see one another?" he asked.

He paused. "Well, something like that. We went to the movies once, but that was all," he mentioned.

"So what did you bring Tori hear to tell her?"

He turned to her. "I know that after we defeated Lothor, you were expecting me to stay and we were going to get together, but what I never told you was that there was someone else in my life," he said.

"Who?"

"Lets bring'em out," Jerry said.

Tori was shocked to as Kelly walked out onto the stage, running over to Blake and wrapping her arms around him.

"You were with Kelly?" she inquired.

"We wanted to tell you Tori, but it all happened so fast. One time in the stock room at Storm Chargers, Blake was helping me get something off the top shelf and before we knew it, we were going at it on the floor," Kelly told her.

"How could you do that to me? You knew how I felt about him,"

"Did I? You never said anything. You were playing the shy role, and he needed someone who knew what they wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. That's why hes with me," she said firmly.

Blake backed away from her. "Whoa, who said we were together?" he asked.

"You did. We made love," she reminded him.

"No, we had sex. That's all it was, sex," Blake told her.

"So that's it, you're leaving me?"

"I brought you here to tell you that what we did in the stock room… and again in the bathroom… and again up against the dumpsters in the alley was all a mistake. I realize now that I love Tori, I always have," he told her.

"We never had sex in the bathroom," she said.

"Oh, that must have been someone else,"

"Kelly, isn't there something you wanted to tell Blake too?" Jerry asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I just thought you'd want to know that I've been having sex with your brother," she said.

"Hunter?" Blake asked.

"And I'm pregnant with his baby. Unlike you, he loves me, and we're going to get married," she said.

"We have Hunter here, so lets bring him out too," Jerry said.

Hunter walked out onto the set, trying to wrap his arms around Kelly, but Blake attacked him. Security quickly rushed the stage, separating the two of them.

"I was always better than you Blake, deal with it," he snapped.

"I can't believe you screwed my bitch!" Blake snapped.

"Who you callin a bitch!" Kelly screamed.

"I never slept with Tori,"

Tori stood up. "You callin me a bitch?"

Tori tried to attack Hunter, but security grabbed him, putting her back in her chair.

"So Hunter, what is it you want to tell Blake?" Jerry asked.

"Hunter, we're bros, and all this arguing isn't worth these two bitches. What do you say we get out of here and find some _real_ women?" he suggested.

"But you said you loved me Hunter?" Kelly cried.

"I say that to a lot of women,"

Jerry turned his attention to Tori. "So let me see if I have this right: You and Blake never got back together because you were waiting for the right time to tell him how you felt, but little did you know that he was sleeping with Kelly. Come to find out that Kelly was also sleeping with Hunter, who is the father of Kelly's child?" he asked.

"Whoa, wait a sec. The baby ain't mine," Hunter said.

"What do you mean it isn't yours? You're the only one I was with," she cried.

"Yeah, that day. Face it Kel, you're a whore, and you've had more men than Tori has, and I _know_ Tori is a whore!" he snapped.

"What? I'm a virgin," Tori said.

"Yeah right!" the three of them said in unison.

"I am, you can ever ask my new boyfriend," she said.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Blake asked.

"Yes I do,"

"Lets bring'em out," Jerry said.

Both Blake and Hunter were surprised as Cam walked out onto the stage, walking over to Tori and kissing her warmly on the lips.

"I should have known you'd get with a pussy like him," Blake snapped.

"Pussy? I'll whip your ass thunder boy," Cam said.

"Oh yeah? Lets go,"

The two of them rushed at one another, but again, security was there to separate the two of them, forcing them to their seats.

"Tell'em Cam, I'm a virgin," Tori said eagerly.

"Yes, she _is_ a virgin,"

"See, I told you," she said.

"But I know about the time you gave my father head," Cam said.

Tori blushed. "He told you about that?" she sighed.

"Hold on, please tell me you gave him head while he was in human form," Hunter pleaded.

Tori shook her head. "No, he was a guinea pig at the time, but it was still pretty big," she mentioned.

"That's just sick!" Blake said.

"Just because I gave your father head doesn't mean I don't love you Cam, I want us to be together," Tori said.

"I came here to tell you that I can't be with you knowing you have a fetish for animals. After my father was restored to his human form, you went out and bought a guinea pig. I saw you giving it head a few days ago, and ever since then, I've been cheating on you," Cam said.

"With who?"

"With me," Hunter said.

Tori watched is disbelief as Hunter and Cam wrapped their arms around one another, kissing each other firmly on the lips.

"We have to take a commercial break, but when we come back, we'll meet Alex from Time Force, who has a secret crush on his own descendant, Wesley Collins," Jerry said just before the show faded to black.


	3. Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **_Danger Will Robinson! Danger! This fic, although intended to be funny, does contain sexual suggestions, border line slash situation, sexual situations, lesbians, and jokes that could be considered racist. Viewer discretion is advised. Power Rangers Time Force and all related characters belong to Saban/Disney. I do not plan to many any money for this, but if you like so much that you feel the need to send me money, that's cool too! _

**

* * *

**

** Power Rangers Wild Force vs. Jerry Springer

* * *

**

'_I wonder why they call this the green room. There aren't any flowers in here,' _Danny thought to himself as he paced back and forth across the room.

When Kendal called him and asked him to join her on the show, he was sure it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. He'd seen the show before, and watched as people had their personal lives broadcasted over national television. The last thing he needed was his inner most thoughts and secrets put on display for the world to see, but he trusted Kendal, and knew she wouldn't ask him to do anything foolish.

Just then, the door opened and a woman walked in with a headset on and a clipboard in her hand.

"You're Daniel, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but you can call me Danny," he said pleasantly.

"Fine. You're on Danny, follow me," she told him.

"Ladies and Gentleman my next guest is a former power ranger, please give a warm welcome to Daniel Delgato," Jerry said.

The crowd cheered for Danny as he walked out onto the stage, quickly shaking hands with Jerry, then sat down in the first chair he came to. "Thanks for having me here Jerry," he said cheerfully.

"So, what can you tell us about your relationship with Kendal?" he asked him.

He paused. "Well, we worked together in her father's flower shop until I became a ranger. After that, I didn't see much of her," he said.

"Do you have any idea why you were asked to come here today?"

He shook his head. "No. Kendal asked me to come, so I did," he said.

"Lets get to the bottom of this, shall we? Kendal, come on out," Jerry said.

The crowd cheered again as Kendal stepped out onto the stage wearing a black low cut dress and a pair of high heels. She quickly shook hands with Jerry, sitting down in the empty seat next to Danny.

"Hi Jerry," she said.

"Why did you call Danny here?"

She turned to Danny. "I want to know why you didn't come back for me," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that you had to concentrate on being a ranger and not to think about me while you were protecting the Earth. But after you defeated Master Org, you didn't come back to me," she brought up.

Before he could answer, Jerry stepped in. "Where did you go Danny?" he asked him.

"I went on a trip around the world with Max," he said proudly.

"Ah yes, your friend. Max Cooper. From what I've heard the two of you were quite close," he said.

"Yes. We are,"

"So close that in fact there was an incident where you were talking to Kendal, but you ran off to find Max because you were afraid you'd hurt his feelings," he said.

"Well, yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend," he said.

"Just how friendly are the two of you?" he asked.

Danny stood up. "What are you trying to say?"

"Danny, if you and Max have a relationship or something, you can tell me," Kendal assured him, grabbing his hand slightly.

"I don't have a relationship with Max, we're just friends," he insisted.

"Lets see what Max has to say. Bring him out," Jerry said.

Max came from behind the curtain, quickly rushing over to Danny and wrapping his arms around him. "Its good to see you man," he said.

"You too,"

"Max, could you tell us what your relationship is with Danny?" Jerry asked him.

Max grabbed his hand. "That's easy, we're the best of friends," he said.

"See. I told you," Danny added.

"So why are the two of you holding hands?" Kendal asked.

Danny quickly let go. "That doesn't mean anything,"

Max turned to him. "Oh, so now it doesn't mean anything to you?" he asked.

"Of course it does,"

"So you admit that you and Max are more than friends?" Jerry asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying,"

"So what are you saying?" Kendal asked.

"Look, Max is my friend. My best friend. But you know how I feel about you Kendal," he said.

"Do I? How am I supposed to know?"

"I wrote you a letter,"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you never gave me the letter. You dropped it in some flowers and walked away. If I hadn't found the letter, I wouldn't have known about it," she said.

"Wait. You wrote her a letter?" Max asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"See, here we go with this shit again. We went through this the last time. You have to pick, me or her," he snapped.

"Why can't I have you both?" Danny asked.

"Yuck. I don't do threesomes," Kendal screamed.

"And neither do I," he paused. "Except for that one time I watched Cole and Alyssa have sex and masturbated to it. Does that count?" he asked.

"No," they said in unison.

"Ya know, you're a weird kid," Jerry said.

"I'm not a kid, I'll be sixteen in a few months," Max insisted. "Oh come on, like I'm the only one who thinks Cole's headband is kinda sexy," he paused again. "In a macho kinda way," he said.

"Is there something you want to tell us Max?" Jerry asked.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I have a crush on Danny, I always have. I hated the way he talked about Kendal all the time. I was always Kendal is sooo pretty or Kendal is sooo sweet. Geez, I got sick of worrying about it, so I arranged for the two of us to take a trip around the world together. I thought if I got him away from Kendal, he'd forget about her and want to be with me," he explained.

The crowd sighed.

"So you really do love Danny?" Kendal asked.

"Yes. I really really do," he said.

He went to wrap his arms around her, but she stopped him. "If I had known, I never would have moved on," she said.

"Moved on? With who?"

"Lets bring him out," Jerry said.

Danny watched on in amazement as Princess Shayla walked onto the stage, wrapping her arms around Kendal.

"You're with the Princess? But how?" he snapped.

Max put his hand in his pocket. "Can I watch?"

"After Merrick left me, I was all alone on the Animaruim. Kendal saw me one morning singing to the deer zord, and we just clicked. We've been together ever since," Shayla explained.

"I hope you understand Danny, I love her," Kendal sighed.

"Can I watch?" Max repeated.

"We have to take a commercial break, but when we return: Cole is reunited with one of his tribal brothers from the forest, and he has something important to tell him," Jerry said.


	4. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

_**Disclaimer: **Danger Will Robinson! Danger! This fic, although intended to be funny, does contain sexual suggestions, border line slash situation, sexual situations, lesbians, and jokes that could be considered racist. Viewer discretion is advised. Power Rangers Time Force and all related characters belong to Saban/Disney. I do not plan to many any money for this, but if you like so much that you feel the need to send me money, that's cool too! _

**

* * *

Jerry Springer vs. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

* * *

**

Tommy sat in the waiting room nervously, unsure as to why he had been asked to appear on the show. His initial thought was that her parents were concerned about his wardrobe and brought him to the show for a makeover. 'No wait, that's Jenny Jones,' he thought to himself.

His waiting came to an end when a tall, bald man opened the door, stepping inside with a grin on his face. "Okay Oliver, you're on," he told him.

Tommy stood up, following the bald man out the room and down the hallway, eventually coming to a curtain. The bald guy instructed him to wait until he was announced, then walk through the curtain. Tommy simply nodded, and the bald guy walked away.

"Alright, my next guest is a former Power Ranger, but now works as a karate instructor in Angel Grove. Please welcome Tommy Oliver," he heard Jerry announce.

Tommy reluctantly walked from behind the curtain as the studio audience applauded for him. He walked out onto the stage, taking a seat in an empty chair next to Katherine. "Hey Jerry," he mumbled.

"Tommy, do you know why Katherine brought you on the show?" Jerry asked.

He shook his head. "No," he admitted, looking over at Katherine, who had an emotionless look on her face.

Jerry turned to Katherine. "Katherine has something she wants to tell you," he said.

Tommy glanced over at Katherine with an unsure look on his face, waiting for her to say something. Suddenly, the look on her face switched from emotionless to a look of worry.

"Tommy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. Something that I've never been able to get the nerve to say," she started in her Australian accent. "Ever since you and the other rangers freed me from Lord Zedd and Rita's control, I've been in love with you," she said, then paused, waiting to see the reaction on his face.

Tommy took a deep breath, staring at her oddly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"Because you were always going on and on about that Kim. Every time we went somewhere, it was always 'Kim likes this' and 'Kim likes that'. I knew I could never compare to Kim," she said.

Tommy could hear the jealous tone in her voice. "But Kim and I are just friends. We only went out once, and then she moved away. I haven't seen Kim since that incident in the Nemesis Triangle," he told her.

"Well, I've got a surprise for the both of you. Kim, come on out," Jerry said.

Kim walked from behind the curtain and the stagehands brought an extra chair out, putting it next to Tommy. Tommy stood up, wrapping his arms around Kim before she sat down.

"See. That's what I'm talking about. When you came out here, did I get a hug? No. But as soon as Kim shows up, all of a sudden you're Mr. Affection. What about me Tommy? What about us? Who was with you when Kim broke your heart and ran off to the Pan Globals? I was. Where was Kim when King Mondo turned you into his evil prince? Who was there with you when we gave up our powers? It was me. It was never her!" she snapped at him.

Kim stood up. "You jealous bitch!" Kim screamed, grabbing Katherine by the hair. The two of them got into a fat fight, but the bald man showed up, separating the two of them.

"Kim was never there for you Tommy, I was!" Katherine cried.

"Just because I didn't screw him the first week I met him doesn't mean I didn't care. You were just a jealous slut going after my leftovers!" she screamed.

"You self-centered bitch, I was twice the pink ranger you ever were. And your costume made you look fat!" Katherine told her.

Kim rushed at her again, but security was in place, holding them two of them apart.

"Well, this story gets even more interesting. Tommy, since the last time you've seen Kim, she's gotten involved with someone else. Someone you know. Let's bring'em out. Come on out Jason," Jerry said.

Jason walked from behind the curtain, getting hissed at by the audience. Tommy stood up, rushing at Jason, knocking him over with a spear.

"You bastard, you know how I felt about Kim. You said you'd never go after her," he yelled.

The bald guy and the next of security came out, pulling Tommy and Jason away from one another.

"What the hell are you talking about? You were obsessed with Kim for three years and you only kissed her twice. Did it ever occur to you that Kim needed more than you were willing to give her? That's why she's with me," Jason taunted.

Finally, security was able to calm the four of them door, and Jerry walked onto the stage. "Jason, Kim asked you to come to the show because she has something she wants to tell you as well," he said.

"What is it honey?" Jason asked.

She paused. "Well, you're not the only person in my life. There's something else," she confessed.

Jason stood up. "I knew it. You're fucking Zach, aren't you? I knew he had a thing for you. That bastard," Jason snapped.

"No, it's not Zach. It's someone else," she said.

"Who?" Tommy asked, wanting to know.

"Let's bring'em out," Jerry said.

Everyone was surprised to see Aisha walk from behind the curtain. Kim walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing Aisha passionately on the lips, getting a mixed reaction from the audience.

"You lesbian slut!" Katherine yelled, picking up her chair and throwing it at Kim.

"You had your chance, but you blew it!" Aisha yelled at her, sitting down next to Kim as the two of them held hands.

"Aisha and I are in love, and we're having a baby," Kim said.

"A baby? How?" Tommy asked.

"Rocky is the father," Kim confessed.

"But Rocky is gay," Jason pointed out.

"If he was gay, he wasn't a few weeks ago when we were at the juice bar. In fact, he was twice the man both of you ever were," Kim said, mocking Jason and Tommy.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. When we come back, Chad will confess his crush for fellow Light Speed Ranger, Joel," Jerry said as the camera faded to black...


	5. Lightspeed Rescue

**Disclaimer: **Danger Will Robinson! Danger! This fic, although intended to be funny, does contain sexual suggestions, border line slash situation, sexual situations, lesbians, and jokes that could be considered racist. Viewer discretion is advised. Power Rangers Time Force and all related characters belong to Saban/Disney. I do not plan to many any money for this, but if you like so much that you feel the need to send me money, that's cool too!

**

* * *

Jerry Springer vs. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue

* * *

**

When Joel got a call from Carter, asking him to appear on a show, he didn't know what to expect. His initial reaction was an emphatic "no". He had seen how people were treated on talk shows, brought out on national television to be embarrassed and mocked in front of millions of people. After thinking about it, he reconsidered.

'What the hell? I haven't had any work since being a ranger, I might as well earn a few bucks and sign a few autographs,' he thought to himself.

He found himself in a waiting room, seemingly closed off from the next of the studio. He still had no idea why Carter called him and not the other rangers, but decided that worrying about it wouldn't help. Finally, a short, middle-aged woman walked in the room with a clipboard in her hand, flipping through the pages.

"You're Joel, right?" she asked.

"That's me. Former green Light speed Ranger and world famous pilot," he bragged.

"Whatever. You're on in five Mr. World Famous Pilot," she said, and then walked out the room.

Now his curiosity was getting the best of him. He tried to not to worry about it, but after seeing how people were belittled on shows similar to this one, he couldn't help it. He waiting came to an end when a member of security came to the door, motioning for Joel to follow. He stood up, following the guard to a curtain, where he was instructed to wait until he was called.

"Thanks for joining us today, we've got an excellent show for you. First, let me introduce you to our first guest. She's a scientist, responsible for the Light Speed Ranger powers and former chief of operations of the Aqua Base in Marnier Bay, now a secretary for a furniture company, please welcome Angela Fairweather," Jerry introduced.

The studio audience clapped as Ms. Fairweather walked out onto the stage, sitting down in the first empty chair she came to.

"Hi Jerry, thanks for having me," she said.

"Before we get started, I have to ask. How did you go from one of the most recognizable scientists of the free world to a secretary of a furniture company?" he asked her.

"Well, after Operation Light speed lost it's funding and the Aqua Base was destroyed, I went to work in an animal shelter in Turtle Cove, but I was sexually harassed by one of the dog catchers there. It went to court, but the case was dismissed, and my reputation as a scientist was ruined. I took the first job I could find, and I've been the head secretary now for over 3 years," she explained.

"You're here to today because there's something you want to tell your boyfriend, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Lets bring'em out. Everyone welcome Joel Rawlings," Jerry introduced.

Joel walked out from behind the curtain, giving Ms. Fairweather a quick hug, then sat down next to her in an empty chair.

"Hey Jerry, what's up?" Joel asked.

"You should be asked Angela here. She's got something to tell you," he said.

Joel turned to Ms. Fairweather. "What is it babe?" he inquired.

"Well, you remember when I worked in that animal shelter, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and that son of a bitch tried to screw you in the bathroom, I remember," Joel mentioned.

"There's something about that day I didn't tell you, something I think you should know. That day, we did have sex in the bathroom, and he got me pregnant. Our son isn't yours, it's his," she told him.

Joel stood up. "You lying slut! You cheating bitch! How could you do this to me? How could bring me here and tell me that?" he snapped.

"Wait, there's more. I just found out that the father of the baby isn't a man at all, he's an org," she sighed.

"What the hell is an org!" he screamed.

"Let's bring him out. He's currently a duke org and formerly hell bent on overthrowing the free world, Jindrax," Jerry said.

Just then, Jindrax walked from behind the curtain, but Joel picked up a chair, throwing it at him. "You bastard, you fucked my girlfriend!" he yelled.

Jindrax ducked the chair, taking a swing at Joel, but the bald headed security guard grabbed him, holding him back.

"That whore threw herself at me, what was I suppose to do?" Jindrax asked.

"I did not, you told me if I slept with you, you'd give me a promotion, but when Toxica caught us, you pretended like it was my fault," Ms. Fairweather yelled.

Security managed to calm them down and get all three of them in their seats.

"Let's take a few questions from the audience," Jerry said, walking up into the crowd, stopping in front of an older lady, pointing the microphone at her.

"My question is for Joel. Didn't you realize that the baby wasn't yours when you noticed it had a horn?" she asked.

"I thought it was a birthmark," Joel confessed.

Jerry walked over to a young man who was sitting in the front row. "Hi, I'm Justin. I used to be a Power Ranger, and then those bastards abandoned me and went into space. I don't have a question, it's more like a comment for Ms. Fairweather," he said.

"Go ahead," she said.

"If Joel wasn't man enough for you, you can shift into turbo with me any day baby!" Justin said as the crowd began to chant "Jerry".

"There's more to this story ladies and gentleman. Please welcome another former Light speed ranger, currently working at the 'Adam's Apple' club in downtown Marnier Bay as a stripper, Chad," Jerry introduced.

Chad walked out from behind the curtain as the studio audience cheered for him. He stood in front of Joel, and then got down on one knee.

"I know I never told you then, but I've been in love with you ever since we joined Operation Light speed. I loved the way your ranger uniform clung to your body, how you would lick your lips staring at Ms. Fairweather. I want you Joel, will you marry me?" Chad asked, pulling a ring out his pocket and presented it to Joel.

Joel stood up, picking up his chair and hitting Chad over the head with it, knocking him out. "You nasty ass homo, NO!" he screamed, standing over Chad.

The bald guy and a few more members of security came out, restraining Joel as he tried to kick Chad.

"When we come back, we'll find out the real reason Karone turned to the dark side and tried to kill the Space Rangers," Jerry said as the show faded to black...


End file.
